In some well system applications, the use of wireline or slickline communication connections across certain regions of a tool string is not ideal or not feasible. One approach to transmitting signal downhole without wires is the use of an acoustic link, where a magnetostrictive transducer is used to transmit a sound wave into the metal of the tool string which then propagates along the tool string and is received by a sensor elsewhere on the tool string. In many drilling applications, however, the vibration and motion of the drilling apparatus at the end of a tool string can cause noise or interference with the acoustic signals physically transmitted through the tool string.